Sweet Filled Kiss
by Rosebud343
Summary: Naruto is stuck for th evening baking cakes with Sakura Boring for him right? But when a icing fight is intiated an unexpected Sasuke is hit in the face when he opens the door Things get interesting. Short Story RxR SasuNaru


Story: Sweet Filled Kiss

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

A/N: Hope You Like My First One-shot on this, Rosebud343 :DD Please review or I won't know what to do with my self -cries- xD Slight OOC but where is it not o.0 jk jk x3

Warning: Kisses and very short story

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto sighed for the like the twentieth time that day. A sweet essence roamed in the air that he could almost taste, but the depressing thought was he couldn't even eat the source of its aroma. Cake. Not just any cake though. A wedding cake with five layers. Icing the color of light pink and roses adorning it, candy. To add on to this torture he was making five gigantic wedding cakes for Ino's upcoming wedding with Shikamaru. It was supposed to be a huge gathering at the after party and of course everyone's stomach had to be filled and he couldn't have a simple nibble until the celebration. Sucks right?

Well of course when no one of looking he would take a bite, but that was unlikely. You see he was stuck with job alongside Sakura who right now wanted everything in precise order. No staggering behind or she'll rip your head off. Literally. She would give orders every five seconds if you were lucky. She was dubbed the caterer for this wedding.

"Make sure to not let your hair fall into the batter Naruto." He grumbled.

"Come on put's some more 'oomph' in that stirring." He cursed under his breath.

"Be gentler when pouring it into the cake pan, we don't want it spilling on the floor." He groaned for the third time.

"Naruto-"

"What!!" He cried exasperated when he fell onto his couch backwards in a lying position. Sakura pursed her lips at him and shook her head. Blowing some of her pink hair out of her vision, she smiled at him.

"All I wanted to say was thanks jeez."

"Oh."

A comfortable silence settled in. Naruto lying on the couch of his apartment about to take a snooze and Sakura pulling out the layers of cake to cool off. Man his home smelled yummylicious today.

'_I will never think that again." _thought Naruto as his eyes suddenly felt heavy.

Sakura wafted the scent in her direction and concluded it was ready for the icing. Taking a glance at Naruto before gently squirting some pink icing from its tube onto the rim. A light bulb flashed on the top of her head and she giggled to herself when she decided to squirt some blue icing on the tip top of Naruto's nose. Or maybe she went a bid overboard when she painted a clown face on the top of his face, but to her it looked hilarious.

'_That will get him from being all yelly from before.' _smirked Sakura and continued onto her masterpiece. Leaving Naruto to scrunching his face a bit feeling something covering him. Lifting up a finger he dipped into his cheek to feel something mushy placed there (probably the one of the red cheeks painted on his face with icing) and taking it to his lips. Sniffing it and sticking his finger in his mouth to suck the deliciousness.

'_Yum.'_

Naruto popped an eye open to watch Sakura tentatively place candy roses with her tongue sticking out to the side showing concentration. He grinned evilly and quietly sat up to tiptoe towards the countertop. Skillfully picking up a tube full of green icing and aiming it at Sakura like a gun, he aimed.

"Oh Sakura…"

Sakura turned her head at him and before she could react, Naruto squeezed the bottle.

"Eeee!" Sakura was hit head on with a string of green icing. Naruto laughed at her while she glared at him, some of the green substance slipping off her nose to the good clean tile floor.

Smirk. She grabbed another bottle of it, but this time yellow. "Haha you're on Naruto!" Squirting the bottle and he swift fully dodged the attack. That's how the mess start happening. Each player held icing remains on their figures as they hurriedly tried to dodge the other's sugar filled goodness treat. Naruto even got one of her string of yellow to squirt into his mouth. Now that was yummy. In the disarray, they toppled over the layers of cake, both of them seemingly not noticing how they clanked to the floor.

Now he got her where he wanted her. She lay panting in front of his apartment door, smiling lazily. Her squirt bottle somewhere among the mess which neither of them cared to look around for.

"Goodbye Sakura," Naruto said smugly and pushed on the bottle only to widen his eyes in surprise when she quickly rolled over to the side dodging it and hit a Sasuke Uchiha in the face when he opened the door. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Ah……" Shocked to silence as he stared as his rival's face which was covered in green icing. Not surprising to say the least, Sasuke's face never changed to any sign of emotion (like it ever did). Staring blankly at Naruto then glancing to Sakura then wiping off the mess off his face. Giving it a small lick, he scrunched up his face in disgust to find sweetness invade his taste buds. (He could hear Sakura giggling at the whole situation turned out on this evening) Glaring, he set his gaze on Naruto and the blonde concluded…..

'_Gotta run! Gotta run! Eeep!' _Only to find himself frozen in place watching what Sasuke would do next. Gulp. Sasuke wiped the remaining of it off his face and onto his pants, leaving a stain which Naruto flinched. He would have to pay for that later and he mentally groaned. Sasuke steadily starting walking forward to him. He took one step towards the blonde while Naruto took a step back. Looking like a tango between the two.

"Hn..I came to see if you wanted to train with me dobe." Sasuke looked at him up and down. Naruto blushed.

"Only it seems that I sensed Sakura so I decided to see what you two were doing." Sasuke licked his lips at the icing on Naruto's face.

"But only to end up with icing on my face?" Sasuke 'tsked' backing up the blonde against the wall.

"Uhh…S-Sasuke? What are you do-"

"Shh.." Sasuke whispered caressing his cheek and lifting up Naruto's face to look at him in the eye. Naruto gulped at the smoldering look in those obsidian eyes. Sasuke smirked, licking one tan cheek.

"Nice face dobe." Then nothing stopped him as he kissed him right in the spot while caressing his cheeks. Naruto's eyes widened and slid closed, slipping his arms around the raven's neck to deepen it. Sasuke licked the bottom of Naruto's lip and the blonde opened his mouth feeling a wet probe entering his cavern.

Sasuke left no place untouched and continued the melostation of his dobe's mouth. Ignoring the fact of the essence of icing in the dobe's mouth but thinking this was a good kind of sweet. Pulling back with a 'smack' and a string of saliva dribbling down Naruto's mouth. He lapped it up and seeing Naruto's dazed look. He could get use to this.

In the mean time Sakura quietly slid the door closed with a 'click.' She sighed and slipped down the wall outside of Naruto's apartment, smiling.

'_Finally those two are kissing. I was about to rip my hair out if they didn't get to together.' _Sakura smiled once again and got up. She started to walk outside of the building until she realized something and halted.

'_Damn it! We trashed all those cake layers!" _

Owari

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yup finally finished. Sorry if it was confusing and I hope for some reviews. Sure it wasn't that detailed but come on pwease. :3? -puppy eyes- - See ja everyone!

Rosebud343


End file.
